2019 STP 500
| Fulldate = | Year = 2019 | Race_No = 6 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Martinsville Speedway in Ridgeway, Virginia | Course_mi = 0.526 | Course_km = 0.847 | Distance_laps = 500 | Distance_mi = 263 | Distance_km = 423.5 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Joey Logano | Pole_Team = Team Penske | Pole_Time = 19.356 | Most_Driver = Brad Keselowski | Most_Team = Team Penske | Most_laps = 446 | Car = 2 | First_Driver = Brad Keselowski | First_Team = Team Penske | Network = FS1 | Announcers = Mike Joy, Jeff Gordon and Darrell Waltrip | Ratings = 2.455 million | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Alex Hayden, Jeff Striegle, and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (Backstretch) }} There 2019 STP 500 was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race that was held on March 24, 2019, at Martinsville Speedway in Ridgeway, Virginia. Contested over 500 laps on the .526 mile (.847 km) paperclip-shaped short track, it was the sixth race of the 2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season. Report Background , the track where the race was held.]] Martinsville Speedway is an International Speedway Corporation-owned NASCAR stock car racing track located in Henry County, in Ridgeway, Virginia, just to the south of Martinsville. At in length, it is the shortest track in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series. The track was also one of the first paved oval tracks in NASCAR, being built in 1947 by H. Clay Earles. It is also the only remaining race track that has been on the NASCAR circuit from its beginning in 1948. Entry list Practice First practice Clint Bowyer was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 19.387 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Chase Elliott was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 19.413 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying Joey Logano scored the pole for the race with a time of 19.356 and a speed of . Qualifying results * William Byron, D. J. Kennington, and Jeb Burton all starting at the back due to failing inspection. Race Stage 1 It did not take long for the on-track action to heat up. Brad Keselowski bumped teammate Joey Logano on lap 7 and drove underneath him to take the lead away from the pole sitter. Logano dropped a few more positions with handling issues. but was able to remain in the top 10 at the end of the Stage. Brad Keselowski drove off to the Stage 1 win, his first Stage win of the year. Stage 2 Brad Keselowski, 1st out of the pits maintained the lead when the green flag dropped on the start of Stage 2. He was followed by Chase Elliott, Denny Hamlin, Ryan Blaney, and Clint Bowyer. Aric Almirola fell out of the top 5 with a pit stop just a tick slower than the leaders. Ross Chastain lost a rear axle and dumped axle grease on the track. Almost causing Chase Elliott and Kyle Larson to wreck when they got their right side tires into the fluid. A brief caution waved on Lap 145 to clean the track. Back under green and Brad Keselowski shows his dominance by pulling away and leading every lap in Stage 2. Final Stage Denny Hamlin had an uncontrolled tire during his Stage ending pit stop and dropped from the top 5 to the end of the lead lap after the penalty was assessed. Keselowski again led the field off pit road, followed by Elliott, Bowyer, Truex, and Almirola. Ty Dillon and William Byron got together coming out of turn 4, bringing out the caution on Lap 311. During pit stops, Bowyer was too fast entering pit road and will restart the race in 21st position. Keselowski and his crew are again perfect. Exiting pit road first and maintaining the lead. With 176 laps to go someone other than a Team Penske driver led a lap. Chase Elliott dove underneath Keselowski for the top spot. It was the first time this year NASCAR’s most popular driver led a lap. Keselowski had led 319 laps before being passed. Matt Tifft tapped the wall in Turn 2 bringing out the caution on Lap 371. After pit stops Keselowski resumed the lead beating Chase Elliott out of the pits. Kyle Busch, Ryan Blaney and Kevin Harvick round out the top 5 for the restart with 120 laps to go. A slight chassis adjustment on his pit stop seemed to bring Keselowski’s car back to form. He drove away from Elliott when the race went back to green. Finish Brad Keselowski consistently built his lead until Ross Chastain again brought out the caution with 55 laps to go after another issue with his car stalled it on track. The race off pit road was won by Brad Keselowski, followed by Kyle Busch with Elliott 3rd. Keselowski drove off with the lead while Elliott passed Busch for 2nd. With 25 laps to go the top trio were virtually bumper to bumper. But, as they hit lapped traffic Brad Keselowski pulled away. Leading 446 laps to win his 2nd grandfather clock as the victor at Martinsville Speedway Stage Results Stage One Laps: 130 Stage Two Laps: 130 Final Stage Results Stage Three Laps: 240 Race statistics * Lead changes: 4 among 3 different drivers (Laps Led: Keselowski (446), Elliott (49), Logano (5)) * Cautions/Laps: 7 for 56 * Red flags: 0 * Time of race: 3 hours, 21 minutes and 54 seconds * Average speed: Media Television Fox Sports covered their 19th race at the Martinsville Speedway. Mike Joy, nine-time Martinsville winner Jeff Gordon and 11-time Martinsville winner Darrell Waltrip called the race from the booth. Jamie Little, Vince Welch and Matt Yocum handled pit road duties for the entire race. Radio MRN had the radio call for the race which was also simulcasted on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Alex Hayden, Jeff Striegle and seven-time Martinsville winner Rusty Wallace called the race in the booth as the cars raced down the frontstretch. Dave Moody called the race from atop the turn 3 stands as the field raced down the backstretch. Winston Kelley, Steve Post and Dillon Welch worked pit road for the radio side. Standings after the race ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. References STP 500 STP 500 STP 500 Category:NASCAR races at Martinsville Speedway